


Loyalty and Love

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star WarsCharacter: General Armitage HuxRelationship: General Armitage Hux/readerRequest: Do you do star wars?? If you can do a Hux x reader? A bit of angsty fluff. Plots all yours.





	Loyalty and Love

You yawned as you walked along the hall, the papers in your hand as you tried to balance a cup of coffee in the other hand on top of more papers.   
Cursing yourself for having so much work, you walked to General Hux’s office. He would be in his private quarters by now and you had to sort these papers for him and arrange his schedule for tomorrow.   
Not even bothering to knock, you pushed the door open with your elbow and walked into the room, but then froze.   
There, looking surprised and angry was Hux.   
“Uh, sir, I am so sorry. I thought you would be in your quarters.” You stumbled over your words. “I just have to file away some papers.”   
“Some?” Hux looked at the large piles in your hands. At least he didnt seem to be in a bad mood, otherwise he would have chastised you for entering without knocking.   
“A lot.” You corrected yourself as you walked over to the table. In huxs office was his desk, which was in front of a large window. To the right was a dark green sofa and coffee table that normally went untouched. In the left side of the room was a large, black table with chair around it used for meetings. In the top corner was all the fillig cabinets along with a small table which had a couple of glasses on it with a bottle of half drunk scotch to the side. There was also a control area beside the cabinet which was your little area.   
You spent a lot of time in his office because you were his secretary. Well, you were more Snoke’s, but you would dot between whoever needed you. you were loyal to Snoke, but didn’t like battles, so he allowed you to stay away from them in return for your servitude.   
you placed the papers on the big table with your coffee.   
“Can I get you a coffee or something, sir?” You looked at Hux, who had turned his attention to the datapad in his hands. “Or something.. stronger, perhaps?” You nodded to his scotch, knowing he enjoyed it after a stressful day.   
You saw a smirk appear on his lips as he looked at you and nodded.   
You were his personal assistant, and he relied on you greatly. You were the person behind everything he did, every plan was drafted by you, every strategy detail was left to you to make sure there was no holes, every meeting was set up by you. It was only really you, Hux, Ren, Snoke and Plasma who knew of how much Hux relied on you. and even then, Hux knew how much he needed you. it was in his darkest hours you were his light. The moments of hesitation or regret that he turned to you.   
Snoke knew how well you both worked together, he saw the loyalty of many years of service together that made you a strong and formidable team. He saw every weakness was balanced by the other and every flaw covered. He would have ideally just wanted one person, but the two of you were able to do the work he required well enough.   
you wondered if he was able to see the strong feelings you had developed for the general, or if they were simply looked over as loyalty.  
You walked over to the liquor and poured a small amount for him before returning to his side and placing it on his desk.   
“Why are you up so late, general?” You asked as you walked to the table and pulled out a chair. You sat so you were facing him as you worked, sorting through papers.   
“Is it a crime to be in my own office?” The general mumbled as he swirled the liquid in the glass before taking a sip of it.   
“Of course not. Its just, you’re not normally here this late.” You shrug as you pulled out the schedule for tomorrow and placed it beside your datapad to make sure all the information was correct.   
Despite Hux being glued to his datapad, you found he liked to have a paper copy, especially in the morning when his eyes haven’t quite adjusted enough to look at the bright screen.   
“And you are?” he asked, his eyebrow raised as you looked up at him.   
“Of course. I normally come so I can prepare everything for the morning.” You shrugged, not looking up from your datapad.   
“you know you’re only contracted between 8am and 6pm?” he frowned.  
This was true. There was a clause that said in times of war, you may be expected to work round the clock, but this was a rather peaceful time. Still, you shrugged.   
“With all due respect, sir, if I got paid for the hours I did, you wouldn’t be able to afford me.” You giggled as your rose and walked to his desk. “Heres your schedule for tomorrow.”   
Placing the paper to the right of all his others, you smiled and returned to your seat.   
for about half an hour, the two of you sat in a comfortable silence as you worked. Occasionally, you would take a sip of your coffee until it was finished and you pushed the cup away from you, allowing more space for you to work.   
You only stopped when you heard an exasperated sign from Hux and looked up to see he was pinching the bridge of his nose.   
“Sir?” You asked, getting to your feet as you walked over to him.   
“Maintenance want the meeting at 11 moved to 12.” He hissed, obviously annoyed they had asked so late.   
You leaned over him, reading the email over and looking to the schedule.   
“That’s fine. I’ll move the meeting to 12 and I can push back your 12.30 till 2, allowing you a lunch break, then I can reschedule the department inspections for tomorrow evening and shift the daily updates to 6pm and you should be done for 6.30.” you point the items as you spoke, then looked to Hux for approval.   
It was only then did you realise how close to his face you were. You were hovering about the same height as him, but you must have been nearly cheek to cheek as you spoke. Now, you couldn’t nearly touch his nose with your own.   
His mouth was ever so slightly open and you could feel his hot breath on your lower lips. Your knees nearly went weak just looking at him. You cursed yourself for falling so hard for him. But he wasn’t pulling away. He had plenty of room to sit back in his chair, and yet he didn’t move a muscle.   
“Sir.” You breathed, not really knowing why you said it. But you were so thankful you did.  
He leaned forward, smashing his lips to your own in a dominating and needy way. You gasped into the kiss but quickly began to kiss him back. When he felt you respond to him, he stood up, pushing the chair back so forcefully it toppled over. His hands grabbed your waist and you were moved against the desk. Without breaking the kiss, you hopped onto the desk and the general took his place between your legs. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him close as you kissed.   
His right hand ran down your side to your thigh, making you let out a soft moan into the kiss.   
Gasping for air, you both pulled away from the kiss.   
“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Hux half growled, but you could feel his heart beating hard and fast in his chest.   
“Then stop kissing me.” You mumbled, moving in to kiss him again. Lust had taken over you and blinded your sense of professionalism as you made out with the general on his desk. Not that he minded. Quite the opposite, in fact.   
His left hand ran up and buried it sent in your hair as he leaned you back. Happy to oblige, you lay back on the table, the papers long forgotten, as Hux kissed you hard. His hand left you tight to dart up to your left arm, running it right down to your elbow then back up to your shoulder.   
God, it felt good.   
His lips left your mouth to kiss down your throat. You let out a shaky breath as you buried your hands in his hair.   
His left hand left your hair and ran back down your side. You arched your back at his touch, allowing his hand to slid under you and hold you like this.   
Then you felt him freeze above you.  
His mouth detached from your neck and you could feel his breath as it hit the area when his saliva was on your skin.   
“Sir.” You whispered, looking up at the ceiling as if you were unable to look down at him.   
“we shouldn’t be doing this.” He repeated.   
He then straightened up and, without looking back at you, strode around the table and left without another word.   
\------time skip-------------  
TO say you were heartbroken would be an understatement. The exact same way if you were to say you were confused, flustered, embarrassed and lightheaded.   
That night, you had taken a couple of minutes to compose yourself before hopping off his desk and tiding up the papers there. You returned the glass to the table and completed your work which included rearranging his schedule. You did this all without letting a single tear spill over your cheeks. But the same couldn’t be said for when you return to your quarters.   
the next morning, you were dreading the day but knew you had to continue. So you made your way to his office, every set making the dread in the pit of your stomach stronger.   
But you were driven forward by your professionalism, even stopping to get him a coffee. It had become apart of your day. Every morning, you would pick up a coffee for both of you and then go to his office to discuss the day ahead. You found it had taken place of breakfast for you both and you enjoyed it.   
Balancing the coffees in you left hand, you knocked on the door. You had todays fresh schedule between your teeth. Not the most professional thing in the world, but as long as you didn’t let lipstick on it, he never complained. And even when you did, he didn’t mind.   
“Come in.” His voice called. It sounded horse, much like it did after a big speech.   
As you entered, you saw his sit bolt up right in his seat, his eyes glued to you. you closed the door behind you and took the paper from your teeth.   
“Good morning, sir.” You greeted him, determined to pretend like nothing had happened. That’s what he would want, right?   
“Morning.” Hux nodded, turning his attention back to the datapad.   
“I rearranged your day, as discussed last night.” You walked up to the front of his desk, placing the coffee and paper in front of him. “Maintenance are yet to respond to the updated version, but I assume they should be fine with the room change.”   
You walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out the records needed for all the meeting for the day.   
“I can scan all these in and send them to your datapad by 9.30.” You turn back to Hux, who was watching you carefully.   
“That would certainly help.” He nodded, earning a small smile from you.   
You turn on your heel and start to walk to the door. But you heard the chair scrap and hurried footsteps behind until Hux wrapped his hand around your upper arm. It didn’t hurt, and you don’t think I was meant to. Judging by his voice, just speaking was a little painful.   
“Sir?” You turned to face him, his hand lingering on your arm. He stood over you, his lips pressed together in a harsh line as his gaze nearly brought you to your knees.   
“Last night….” He started to say, but you interrupted him.   
“Should never have happened. I know.” You placed your hand over his for a moment before prying it off you arm. You offered him a smile before turning and taking your leave.   
For the rest of the day, you felt his gaze on you at all times and by evening, you were rather happy when you were able to retire to your quarters.   
You changed out of your uniform and slipped on a comfortable summer dress. Because the ship was always warm, you never really needed something with long sleeves, but this dress had ¾ sleeve. It was your favourite one by far because it was the most comfortable and easy to move it while also making you feel confident.   
sitting down at your small desk, you were about to shut off your datapad for the night when you received a message.   
“Has the schedule been updated for tomorrow?” The message was flagged as urgent and you could see it was from Hux. You frowned to yourself.   
“I am unaware of any changes.” You wrote back. Nothing had changed as far as you were concerned. Most changed came through you or people contacting you because you were easier to deal with than Hux.   
there was no reply for 10 minutes. The messaging system was instant and with each passing moment, you grew more and more agitated. You were sure you were right.   
Signing, you threw on some shoes and left your quarters with your datapad in your hands. The halls were basically empty at this time so you didn’t have to worry about explaining your lack of uniform to anyone.   
Approaching the generals office, you looked at the ground as you knocked.   
A voice called for you to enter.   
“Sir, I was curious about the changes you mentioned in your message?” You asked as you stepped inside, flipping through your datapad, trying to avoid his gaze.   
“I think I was mistaken.” Hux said as he stood from his chair. “Why are you not in uniform?”   
There was a sharpness in his voice that made you jump slightly.   
“I had already changed when I got your message.” You replied, looking up to see him coming towards you but he froze when you looked at him. You saw him swallow and clench his jaw.   
“You suit that.” He nodded at the dress as he turned his back to you and walked back to the desk. You blinked at the compliment. You had worked with him for the best part of 5 years and you had never heard a compliment leave his lips for anyone unless you had done a particularly good job. But never about something personal.   
“Hux?” You called out, not really sure why. You never called him by his name. it was either Sir or general, unless you were outside work, where he did allow it. This was outside work, technically.   
“Do you wish to be transferred?” Hux asked you, looking out the window into the darkness of space. You could see his eyebrows knitted together as he spoke. “After last night, do you want to leave?”   
“Of course not. I don’t think there is anything that would waver my loyalty to you.” You couldn’t help but sign, confused and a little fearful. “Why? Do you want me to?”   
“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”Hux shook his head. You smile slightly, looking out the window as the two of you stood in silence for a moment. Both of you going over your words. You hadn’t said loyalty to the Order or to Snoke. It was to him.   
“Last night, was it a mistake or…?” You trailed off, not knowing why you asked such an obvious question.   
“It was undoubtable a mistake. But one I cannot regret.” He spoke low and almost, ALMOST, softly.   
“why?” You turned to him, your eyes wide as you stepped closer to him.   
“I could never regret doing something I wanted to do for 6 years.” He breathed, his gaze lowering slightly as you saw a flash of something in his eyes for a moment. Sadness, fear, despair, you didn’t know.   
“And now? Has that desire be satisfied?” You asked him.   
“No, it has only lead to a greater need. One that seems harder to control.” Hux held his gloved hands behind his back the whole time he spoke, keeping his stance and posture normal, but you heard the change in his voice.   
“Then don’t.” You breath, his head snapping to look at you. For a moment, his eyes bore into yourself, searching for something. Once unable to find it, he turned to you, wrapped his arms around your waist. You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss.   
You felt his hands leave your side and move against each other, then you heard his gloves hit the ground and his bare hands found your sides. there was a small fear at the back of your minds. The relationship between two people of such high ranks had never happened before and you weren’t sure what would happen.   
In reality, Snoke wouldn’t really care. As long as work was done and there was no distraction. Plus, he kept the mindset that two generations of fully committed and loyal First order officers was an advantage.   
“if you must insist on kiss me, please don’t run out like before.” You mumbled as you pulled away for breath but he kept close, his forehead against yours.   
“I couldn’t if I tried.” You saw a smirk play on his lips as he pulled you flush against his chest. “Promise me your loyalty.”   
You heard desperation in his voice as he held you tightly in his arms.   
“Always and forever.” You vow to him. “And will you return it?”   
“Until the very fabric of space rips and time ends.”   
His words, soft and sweet, made your heart swell with love and adoration for the man in your arms. The vow was sealed with a soft kiss and you both knew it meant so much more than just words. It was a vow of loyalty and love. It was a declaration to the other that no matter what happens, they’ll be there. No matter what war was ripped apart the galaxy, no matter what Snoke demanded of him, not matter what, he had you in his arms and that was all that mattered to him right now.


End file.
